1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic platform, and more particularly to a two-dimension linear platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By using the automatic platforms, it can not only save manpower, but also accelerate production. The common automatic platforms can be divided into mechanical platforms and pneumatic platforms.
The mechanical platforms are likely to create dust and scraps when they are running. As to the working area where the dust fall amount is strictly restricted, the foreign bodies will cause direct damage to the products, lowering the production yield.
When the pneumatic platforms run, it must need an apparatus to produce the air pressure, thus not only wasting cost to purchase the apparatus, but causing inconvenience due to the sequent maintenance of the apparatus.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.